yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Payment to debt
In a large fortress the gates open for a lowly shadow creeping up to it. The ogre looking demons sent to guard the outside walls look at each other fearfully after noticing what this shadow is... Sadow Yatsumaru, the Demon of unknown origin. Sadow enters the fortress and the gates close abruptly. Inside was cold, but not just an everyday chill... this cold feeling went buried deep in your soul. None have exited this fortress without remembering this feeling forever, and yet Sadow stood unfazed. He created a chair and a chalice of wine in a cooler filled with ice and sat down. As he did two Wine glasses appeared on the chalice. He smiled, revealing fangs, at the hallway covered in shadows. "Are we going to conduct business or what? My time runs short." A dark, raspy voice calls "We shall begin when I am ready!" His voice was as raspy as rusted steel gnashing together whenever he spoke. "Perhaps I can help you with that voice of yours. I have wine." He pours some into a glass. The form enters the light, revealing a hunchbacked demon wearing a necklace of fingers. "I dont need your wine! I need proof of Garg's death!" "Right to the point, I like that I really do. Because it's not what I want. It's what the customer wants." Sadow removes his Sunglasses and hands them to the demon. "I have recorded it." All that went down at the Skyscraper is revealed before the Demon's very eyes. "Excelleeeent... You may have your reward." The demon snaps his fingers and another, tall Demon brings a briefcase full of Souls. Sadow opens it and smiles at his prize. "An excellent reward. And not even a bit of sweat from the fight." The Demon hands him his Sunglasses and he puts them back on. He shuts the Briefcase and pops the wine bottle's cap off with his thumb. He then chugs it down like milk. "Refreshing. I'll be off now." The chair bursts into flames that dissapear as soon as he turns to leave. The wine bottle, glasses, and chalice all disappear. He exits the main gates that close behind him. As soon as he's within range the Demons fire flaming Crossbow bolts at him. They impale him in the back and he falls to the ground. They cheer and high-five eachother in success of their kill. However one of them is struck in fear and another looks at him confused. He slowly raises a finger and the other Demon looks at Sadow's burning corpse, which has absorbed the bolts that were once sticking out of his back. He gets up, still in flames, and sticks his chest out in their direction. They hurry to reload. "I believe you've lost these... allow me to RETURN THEM!" The bolt heads slowly raise out of his chest and then fire like it would a normal Crossbow. Since he was on fire the bolts were too. They fired into the archers, lighting them on fire with perfect accuracy. Some decided to burn to death, while others jumped off the Fortress wall and slammed into the ground below. Some fell into the dark abyss of a ravine below, while others landed on the bridge in front of the gate. Those who landed broke their legs or got knocked out from the fall. Sadow slowly marches toward them, his body still in flame. He points his hand at the one who broke his legs and says darkly "You dare attack me when we've just made a deal... Now YOU PAY THE PRICE!" His veins slice out of his arms, and they turn black immediately look like Sharp shadow roots. He aims and they shoot forward at the crippled Demon. They impale him and he raises his arm, raises the demon. The veins shoots back into his arm pulling the Demon to Sadow. When he is in reach he grabs him by the throat and hoistes him in the air. The Veins shoot out again but this time they impale his torso. The Demon screams in agony but is soon silence from Sadow flicking his thumb and thus breaking his neck. He pulls out one of his guns and shoots the other demons. He then aims at the Gate, smiles evily, and fires... blasting a hole the size of a car through it. He slowly enters unknowingly of the Tall demon holding a rock over the new hole in the wall. He drops it on Sadow's head when he enters, but is horrified to see the rock stayed in midair. Sadow casually looks up at the Demon and fires at his foot. The Demon clutches it in pain and falls to the ground. Skeletons raises from the ground and hold the wounded Demon there until Sadow walks to his head and stomps on it. The Hunchback Demon pulls out a Double-Sided Axe with a chain attached to it. Sadow, however, forms a shadow sword with his hand and tosses it. It nails The Demon to the wall. It screams at him while blood exits his mouth. "What are you!?!" Sadow aims his gun at his eye and replies "Your future, pal." He fires. After exiting the Fortress with another Briefcase, he marches on not looking back even when the Fortress explodes. He grins evily "No one double crosses me and lives to tell the tale. No one..." Category:Story